Mardi 25 février 2138
by Virtual.Shinigami
Summary: Petit oneshot, inspiré de Gundam Wing, une jeune recrue, une sixième pilote...


_Okay, premier texte posté, pas tapé... >   
En fait, ce texte est une rédaction faite en 3° (euh je suis en Terminale à l'heure actuelle XD). Peufortement inspirée sur le sujet, j'ai dérivé un peu, mais finalement ça n'a pas eu l'air de déplaire à ma prof de français. "  
__J'aime bien cette mini-fic.  
__Inspirée de Gundam Wing. J'ai charpardé le nom du personnage principal, "Tyris", à ColdCream. Mais elle est d'accord. Vu que c'était juste une p'tite rédaction à l'origine... uu"_

_Valà, une p'tite review fait toujours plaisir, surtout lorsque c'est un avis - bon ou mauvais - _

_Hum, quoi d'autre... Mh, si, je pense que mon niveau d'écriture a du évolué entre temps - en mieux j'espère XD - DONC je re-posterai... euh, plus tard.  
__C'est bête qu'on puisse poster QUE dans fanfics ici ! xx_

* * *

Mardi 25 février 2138, au milieu de l'océan

Cher journal,

Si j'écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison particulière. En effet, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Je vais avoir 15 ans dans quelques heures. Seulement, pour moi, cette année, comme toutes les autres, pas de gâteaux, pas de bougies, pas de cadeaux, pas d'amis tout autour de moi à chanter des âneries du genre « joyeux anniversaire Tyris ! »

Il est difficile de fêter ses 15 ans en temps de guerre.

Mais mon anniversaire n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à écrire ces lignes. Ce matin, il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de très inhabituel. Quelque chose, qui, je crois, va totalement bouleverser mon existence.

Ma mère est venue me chercher au collège, ce matin. Enfin, « collège » est un bien trop grand mot pour ce bâtiment de béton gris à peine éclairé le soir venu, où seuls quelques érudits s'y promènent encore de temps à autre.

C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance de pouvoir encore aller en cours. Rares sont ceux qui réalisent la précieuse opportunité qu'ils ont entre les mains et qui n'attend qu'une chose : qu'on la saisisse.

Enfin, bref, ce matin, ma mère est venue me chercher. Elle avait l'air effondré. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Que l'on s'était fait expulsés de la maison. Ou que quelqu'un était mort. Mais non, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Sans aucune explication, elle m'a ramenée à la maison, où papa m'attendait. Mais il n'était pas seul. Trois hommes en costards-cravates, et un autre homme aux cheveux ébouriffés qui ressemblait à un savant fou, l'accompagnaient. Quand je suis entrée dans le salon, ils discutaient à voix basse, mais se sont immédiatement interrompus dès qu'ils m'ont aperçue. L'homme en blouse blanche m'a froidement tendu la main en me demandant si j'étais bien Tyris. Oui, oui, c'est moi, lui ai-je répondu. Ma mère m'a murmuré qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose d'important. Malgré sa voix posée, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était triste, et même si elle ne sanglotait pas, des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Mais elle n'aurait pas du être malheureuse. Elle aurait du être fière. Comme mon père. Comme moi. Mais nos rapports ont toujours été difficiles, nous sommes extrêmement différentes et ne partageons quasiment aucun point de vue.

Le savant ne m'a que brièvement expliqué ce qu'« ils » attendaient de moi. Que je devienne pilote. Pilote de quoi, aucune idée. Je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais il m'a fait tout un discours pourquoi « ils » m'avaient choisie moi et pas une autre, et m'a clairement expliqué qu'« ils » m'avaient remarqué depuis un certain moment, que j'avais certaines capacités physiques, que j'étais spéciale, que j'étais courageuse, téméraire, droite, bref, j'en passe et des meilleures. Il a ensuite détaillé les termes du contrat : si j'acceptais de partir immédiatement avec eux, à une base militaire située près de Los Angeles, où je suivrai une formation spéciale durant trois ans, je ne reverrais sans doute jamais mes parents. Ce serait dur. Je n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, il m'assura que j'étais entièrement libre de mon choix.

Pourquoi ai-je accepté, alors ? Peut-être pour quitter le bled en ruine qu'était devenu Valence lors du début de la guerre spatiale. Et oui, les puissances terrestres veulent contrôler l'espace mais ils s'en prennent aux terriens. C'est illogique. La guerre est une chose illogique. C'est peut-être bien pour ça que je me suis volontairement engagée. Pour donner enfin un véritable sens à ma vie. De toute manière, quel était donc mon destin ici ? Rien. J'aurai pu finir première femme présidente tout comme junkie au fond d'un trou à rat. Là, au moins, mon existence aura une utilité. Je servirai mon pays. Quoi de plus beau que de se battre pour sa patrie ? Je me contredis…

Le savant se décida finalement à se présenter. Professeur Berfchov. Je ne suis pas très sûre de l'orthographe. En tous cas, c'est quelque chose qui y ressemble. Pour aller plus vite, on va l'appeler B, ok ?

Le temps pressait, il fallait partir vite. Donc B m'a ordonné de prendre le strict minimum. J'ai monté les escaliers quatre à quatre et ai foncé dans ma chambre. Alors que je finissais d'enfoncer dans un sac quelques vêtements, mon journal intime et une trousse de toilette, ma mère est apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était plus pale qu'un fantôme et avait les yeux rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Je lui ai gentiment dit qu'il ne fallait pas être triste, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Mais elle a penché la tête, m'a souri et m'a dit dans un souffle : « Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. J'espère que tu seras heureuse comme ça. » Puis elle est descendue. « Joyeux anniversaire. » Cela peut paraître stupide, mais ça fait tellement plaisir. J'ai rassemblé les maigres économies que j'avais pu faire ces dernières semaines et les ai glissés dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Là où je vais à présent, je ne suis pas très sûre d'en avoir besoin… Mais on ne sait jamais.

Je suis redescendue dans le salon avec mon sac sur les épaules. Je te passerai la scène des adieux. Rien de particulier. Des larmes. Sauf pour moi.

Même s'il n'a rien dit, B avait l'air étonné de mon manque de réaction. Peut-être l'excitation, l'impression de recommencer une nouvelle vie, je l'ignore.

Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche durant tout le temps où nous avons quitté la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'aéroport de St-Exupéry, où l'on nous a fait monter à bort d'un avion privé. Apparemment, on nous attendait, B, les hommes en noir et moi. Cinq autres hommes en blouses blanches, accompagnés chacun d'un jeune garçon d'environ mon âge, étaient déjà là.

Nous avons tous les six été placés dans un compartiment, spécialement pour nous, de l'avion. C'est de là d'où j'écris à présent.

De temps en temps, la plume en l'air et le regard lointain, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la paysage qui s'offre à mes yeux. Une mer de nuages à perte de vue. C'est tellement beau… On pourrait presque croire pouvoir les toucher…

J'ignore quelle sera ma vie, là où je vais. Je ne sais si j'y serai vraiment heureuse… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant j'ai un destin, une voix à suivre.

Peut-être que je vais droit à la plus grosse erreur de ma vie… Peut-être que je vais droit à la plus belle expérience de ma petite existence qui a enfin trouvé une quelconque utilité… Peut-être que je vais aussi droit à la mort.

Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Le « mal » est fait.

Ce que je vais devenir ? Seul le temps me l'apprendra.

Mais ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Il est temps de poser mon stylo, nous allons atterrir.

Tyris Dizzi.


End file.
